What Happened to Roy and Walt
by The Cocky Undead
Summary: Dean goes after Roy and Walt after they killed him and Sam in "Dark Side of the Moon". Sam tries to stop Dean. Cass comes to help.


**This is my first story so please be kind. I'm sure others have written about Dean going after Roy and Walt, but I really wanted to give it a try. **

**I know that this is a really short chapter, but I wanted to separate the different parts. **

**Please let me know what you guys think.**

****Edit******  
>So I went through this and made corrections and basically winced at this entire story. I'm sorry that it sucks so bad. It's my first one, what can I say. <strong>

**I also put all of the chapters into one big chapter. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>[What Happened to Roy and Walt]<strong>

_"Shoot him."_

_"Shooting Sam was right, but Dean..."_

_"He made us and we just snuffed his brother, idiot. You wanna spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester is on your ass, 'cause I don't. Shoot him."_

_"Go ahead, Roy. Do it. But I'm gonna warn you - when I come back, I'm gonna be pissed." Dean Winchester's voice is low, daring him to squeeze the trigger. Roy couldn't make his finger move. He is held, frozen by Winchester's hard green eyes._

_"Come on!" Dean snaps making Roy jump. "Let's get this show on the road." Roy still doesn't move._

_"Come on already." Walt grunts, shoving Roy out of the way. His shot gun roars once, and then there is silence._

* * *

><p>The door banged open, making Roy jump, his hand bouncing down to his .44.<p>

"It's just me, moron." Walt said. Roy let out a breath and took his hand away from his gun.

"Man, you are awfully skittish since we blew away those Winchesters." Walt put down the bag of food he had been carrying. "You didn't actually believe Dean, did you?" Walt let out a chuckle.

"What do you expect?" Roy snarled, suddenly angry. "You didn't see his eyes. He knew he was coming back!"

"No one comes back to life." Walt snorted. Roy leaned forward, his hands clutching his gun again. The anger drained out of him and he spoke in a half whisper.

"I've heard things about the Winchesters. That they've got protection. Angels on their shoulders." Walt snorted again, putting food away in the motel room. Roy continued.

"I've heard that they both died. Sam first a few years back. Dean made a deal to bring him back, then paid his due a year later. I get all that. Demon deal, the works. What I don't understand is how Dean dragged his ass out of Hell." Roy fell silent, his last words hanging in the air. "If he did it once, he can do it again."

* * *

><p>"Dean, calm down." Dean shrugged off Sam's steady hand on his shoulder and continued to glare out the impala's windshield, his hand white-knuckling the stirring wheel.<p>

"Listen, Sam. Roy and Walt killed us. Killed you." Dean paused remembering the shocking shotgun blast and Sam's body flying back onto his bed, blood splattering over Sam's lifeless face.

"I told them I was coming for them. And I am." Sam squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. He knew that Dean just wanted something to do. Ever since going to Heaven and learning that God, their last resort didn't want to see them, Dean had been dejected and ready to give up.

Sam opened his eyes and glanced at his brother. Dean was glaring out to the road.

"Just let it go. They thought they were doing the right thing…by killing me." Dean snorted, but didn't say anything. Sam hissed in frustration.

"Dean, stop being such a stubborn bastard." Dean didn't answer, but the impala jerked forward as Dean's foot pressed down on the gas.

* * *

><p>Roy woke in a cold sweat. Winchester's green eyes had haunted his dreams since he had offed the boys. He rolled onto his side checking the glowing clock screen. He groaned. It was only three in the morning.<p>

Roy knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. He cursed Dean's name as he got to his feet.

Roy crossed the motel room to where the coffee pot sat. He knew Walt had started some coffee only hours before.

As he poured himself a glass he muttered, "Why don't you come and get me already, Winchester? I'm right here."

"Okay." The word came from the corner of the room, followed by a gun cocking. Roy froze. He would have known that voice from anywhere.

The light flickered on and Roy blinked in the sudden glare. Dean stood, menacing in the corner his silver pistol in hand.

"Where's Sam?" Roy asked his voice was steady, not betraying the fear that clutched at him.

"Sam's getting Walt to join the party."

* * *

><p>"So," Dean began after he and Sam had tied Roy and Walt up. "Here's the deal, boys, you guys killed my brother and me. That wasn't very nice. You didn't even give us a chance to explain the whole 'apocalypse' thing." He let that sink in.<p>

Walt was not so cocky now that it was he and his partner that had guns pointed at them. His throat bobbed as he gulped. He tried not to let his fear show through his eyes as Dean leaned forward.

"Right before you guys made my insides my outsides I promised that I would come back and take care of you guys. Well, here I am." Dean took a few steps back. "Trust me when I say, dying and going heaven: not fun." He smirked at their looks of disbelief. "I can only hope you guys aren't as lucky as me." He pointed his gun toward Walt's head. "No hard feelings. Also if you meet a guy named Zach, tell him I said hi."

There was a sudden rustle of wings and Cas stood near Dean his hand outstretched stopping Dean's gun.

"Dean." Cas's voice was gravely. "Stop." Dean reluctantly lowered his gun and glared at Cass.

"How'd you find us? I thought you couldn't…" he gestured toward his ribs. "You know. All that crap you carved into our ribs." Cass didn't answer, but glanced at Sam who was looking decidedly guilty. Dean's eyes narrowed.

"C'mon. Really, Sam? You had to call the nerdy angel?" Sam gave a sort of half shrug. Puppy dog face in full mode.

"Do not blame Sam." Cas said, "I asked him where you were. Since God has abandoned us—,"

"Hey," Dean interrupted, holding his hand up. "We're not giving up hope…not yet. Joshua in the garden might have been lying, working with Zach. A ploy to get us to lose faith. God's still out there." Cas stared at Dean his blue eyes unreadable. He slowly nodded.

"Besides," Dean continued, "That's not the issue right now. You stopped me before I could kill these two cowards." He gestured toward Roy and Walt, who were both staring at Castiel with wide eyes.

"Dean," Sam said, joining the conversation again. "C'mon, they didn't know what they were doing. I've told you that before. They didn't know that I was trying to help stop the apocalypse, not start it." Dean shot Sam a look that was full of disbelief.

"Sure they didn't know. Walt's finger slipped on the trigger and blew us away. No worries." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Tell us, Walt, did you know what you were doing when you killed Sam and me?" Dean leaned forward, ripping the gag off of Walt and Roy's mouths.

Walt looked shaken. This shouldn't be happening. He personally killed both the Winchesters. They were dead, they shouldn't be here. The only person crazy enough to make a deal would be Bobby Singer and even then, he only had one soul to bargain with. And then to top all the craziness off was the strange accountant guy who had appeared out of nowhere. What the hell was going on?

"Hello, Walt, you still there?" Dean said, waving his hand in front of Walt's unblinking eyes. Walt jerked in his chair.

"Can…How did you…How are you even alive?" He finally managed to get the question out. Dean looked slightly amused, even though it was clear that he still wasn't happy with wither Walt or Roy.

"Well, Walt. We got friends in high places…well I wouldn't say friends. Zach doesn't like me much and I really don't like him either." Dean gave Cas a slap on the back, making Cas stumble forward a few steps. "Cas here is our only angel friend." Both Roy and Walt gave an audible sound; somewhere between a choke and a gasp.

"Angel?" Roy spoke up, looking nervous and sneaking glances at Cas, who stared back unabashed.

"Quite a surprise isn't it?" Dean said crossing his arms. He seemed to be enjoying giving Walt and Roy heart attacks. "The other angel may not like us, but they sure don't want us dead."

"Other angels?"

"Oh, did I say angels? I meant dicks." Now Dean looked pissed, obviously remembering Zach's smirking face. Roy didn't dare say anything else, afraid to light the fuse that would make Dean explode.

"Dean," Sam put a calm hand on Dean's shoulder. "We can't kill them. They don't know the whole story. We can't shoot them for being ignorant." Dean cracked a smile.

"We can't kill dumbasses?" he asked raising an eyebrow. For a second it was just Sam and Dean in the room, they didn't even glance at the others. Their attention was focused solely on each other.

Cas sighed and turned away only to be stopped as Dean grabbed the back of his coat.

"Not so fast, Chuckles. Now that you're here you might as well put your two cents in." Cas cocked his head to the side, not understanding the phrase. "Uh, put your opinion in," Dean clarified. "Sam's voting for the no-kill…hippie. I say we shoot them or something (they can't get way with killing Sam and me). You're the tie breaker. What do you think?"

Cas was startled to be asked. The Winchesters usually did not include him when they were trying to decide something that involved only the two of them. After that thought, he began to contemplate the dilemma before him.

Dean obviously wanted the men punished for what they did, but Sam was right in saying that they couldn't kill the men for not knowing the whole truth. It wouldn't be right to just kill the men in cold blood, but they needed to understand how important the Winchesters were so that they wouldn't seek the boys out again.

He finally spoke. "I believe that these men acted out of anger at Sam. But I agree with Sam that they did not know whole scene—,"

"Picture." Dean corrected. Castiel continued, ignoring Dean's interjection.

"They should be allowed to live, but I will talk to them. I will tell them the importance of your mission and what is to come if you fail." Dean frowned for a second, but then said, "I guess a speech from you is punishment enough. Also learning that the world is basically going down the drain isn't a picnic either." Sam and Cas were silently relieved. Both knew what a stubborn ass Dean could be sometimes. Cas turned to Roy and Walt as Dean and Sam left the room, shutting the door behind them.

The boys leaned against the wall. They were both quiet, hands in pockets.

"You were right." Dean said suddenly. Sam looked surprised.

"About what?"

"Them." Dean nodded toward the closed door. "They don't know what's going on. I can't just gank them because they made a mistake."

"Thanks for actually listening to me." Sam said. Dean grinned at his brother.

"Don't be spreading the word that Dean Winchesters gone soft." Sam gave out a low chuckle, elbowing Dean, who lost his balance. When he regained it, he gave Sam's head a whack. Both were smiling.

For one wonderful minute they were just two brothers, family, having a normal conversation about how the eldest doesn't want his reputation ruined.

But like all things that minute ended and they were back to being brothers that were destined to destroy the world.

The door opened and Cas exited. Dean caught a glimpse of Roy and Walt's terrified faces before the door was shut.

The three of them stood in the hall, silent. Dean was the first to make a move. He draped his arms over both Sam's and Cas's shoulders.

"Let's get out of here. Grab a beer, maybe. The end of the world can wait."


End file.
